


Булочка

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Overweight, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: После пребывания в Гидре у Баки были проблемы с питанием.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Булочка

Солдат сидел в кресле с откинутой на сорок пять градусов спинкой. Руки и ноги зафиксированы, горло перехвачено широким ремнем, не дающим опустить голову.  
  
— Теперь кормежка, — сказал старший техник, Виннерс. — Принеси пищевой зонд номер двадцать. С желтым кончиком. И шприц на пятьдесят.  
  
Стажер метнулся к шкафу с медпринадлежностями, достал требуемое.  
  
— Ставим. И давай сам, пора учиться.  
  
— А куда...  
  
— В нос, конечно, — раздраженно отозвался Виннерс. — Просто вставляй и все. Давай, двигай внутрь, вот так. Солдат, сглатывай. Сглатывай, мать твою!  
  
Солдат закашлялся, заходясь хрипами.  
  
— Похоже, в легкие попал. Давай снова… Не туда, давай снова…  
  
— А может?..  
  
— Делай, пока не научишься… Так, хорошо. Проверяй… Отлично, в желудке. Крепи теперь. Пластырем, вот так, закручивай и на крылья носа, чтоб языком не достал. Этот стервец один раз вот так языком пластырь снял, зонд вытянул и сожрал. Рассчитывал, что помрет. Ага, разбежался… И не зыркай тут мне! — прикрикнул он на Солдата. — А то снова рот залеплю. Так, закрепил хорошо. Набирай смесь. Шприц вставляй в автомат, время на полчаса. Потом вторую порцию поставим.  
  
— Солдат разве не может сам ее выпить?  
  
— Он после обнуления только, скажи спасибо, что не ссыт под себя. И это уже давно заведено, — добавил Виннерс. — Он сам ни голода, ни просто желания поесть не чувствует. Раньше, вроде, это как наказание было, да еще когда он сам есть отказывался. Пытался себя голодом уморить, ну ты читал документы. Пошла смесь? Хорошо. У нас полчаса, давай кофе попьем, расскажу, как у нас тут все заведено…  
  
Автомат мерно загудел, неумолимо вдавливая питательную смесь из шприца в зонд.  
  
Солдат прикрыл глаза. У него было полчаса наедине с собой. Можно попробовать вспомнить вкус настоящей еды.  
  


  
  
Стиву потом сказали, когда он очнулся, что Баки вытащил его из воды и так и остался сидеть рядом, последовав за ним сначала в машину скорой, а потом и в больницу. И за все это время не проронил ни слова. Его обходили по широкой дуге, стараясь никак не пересекаться. Наташа, поговорив с Баки наедине (как Стив узнал от Сэма), велела не трогать его и не пытаться арестовать. Это ее заявление сопровождалось толстой папкой бумаг, которые в рекордные сроки подготовила команда юристов Старк Индастрис. А Стив теперь перед Тони в неоплатном долгу. И перед Наташей тоже.  
  
Баки сидел в кресле в углу палаты, почти не шевелясь. Черный костюм Зимнего Солдата куда-то исчез, и сейчас Баки был одет в обычные джинсы и толстовку.  
  
— Ты как, Бак?  
  
— В норме, — глухой скрипучий голос, слова едва слышны. — Твое самочувствие?  
  
— Пойдет, — со слабой улыбкой отвечал Стив.  
  
— Вы о чем-нибудь другом можете разговаривать? — утомленно спрашивал Сэм, сидевший слева от Стива.  
  


  
  
На пятый день его выписали. Пока Стив был в больнице, дыры от пуль в его квартирке заделали, а в граммофоне все еще стояла пластинка с «It's Been a Long, Long Time». Они с Баки дома, наконец-то.  
  
Картонная папка с делом №17 жгла руки. Стив успел прочесть ее несколько раз от корки до корки. Удобно, что читал он это в туалете, единственном месте, куда Баки отпускал его одного. Не пришлось далеко бежать, стоило представить картины, сухо приведенные на ветхих страницах.  
  
_Вживление протеза, тренировки, повышение болевого порога, подбор корректной дозировки лекарств, эксперименты с электричеством для обнулений, кормление._  
  
Кормление…  
  
_Процедура «кормление» осуществляется интраназально, смеси под номерами три и пять… самостоятельное употребление Агентом смеси запрещено…_  
  
— Баки, чем ты питался эти дни?  
  
Баки настороженно глянул на него, потом расстегнул свой рюкзак и вытряхнул на кухонный стол несколько дюжин стограммовых пакетиков с сухой смесью.  
  
Стив взял один, покрутил, рассматривая. Прочел этикетку. В уголке под сроком годности притаился крохотный красный осьминог.  
  
— И на сколько тебе их хватит?  
  
— Смотря на какой срок меня будут выводить из крио и какая нагрузка будет в эти дни, — мгновенно отозвался Баки, гипнотизируя пакетик, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не отобрать его.  
  
Вот оно как.  
  
Стив достал мусорное ведро и смел всю эту коллекцию в помойку. Баки только вдохнул пораженно, с ужасом и отчаянием глянув на свой паек.  
  
— Что ж, слушай новые правила…  
  
Стив _внимательно_ прочел инструкцию и долго разговаривал с Наташей. Он не совершит ошибок.  
  
— Тебя больше не будут замораживать. Ты не будешь участвовать в миссиях, если сам не захочешь. И только по согласованию со мной, — добавил он. — Ты будешь питаться обычной человеческой едой, как все люди. Как я. Сегодня у нас картофельное пюре и отварная курица, — объявил Стив, не обращая внимания (делая вид, что не обращает внимание) на выражение лица Баки. — Поможешь приготовить?  
  
Два килограмма картофеля, почищенного и мелко нарезанного, булькали в большой кастрюле, в соседней варились куриные грудки. Баки неподвижно сидел за столом, положив ладони на столешницу, не сводил взгляд с кастрюль и периодически втягивал запах, хищно раздувая ноздри.  
  
Стив за это время разложил их вещи по двум спальням, перестелил кровати, в ванной в стакан на полочке поставил щетку для Баки рядом со своей и положил бритву для него же. Помедитировал минут десять над этой композицией, справился с собой, тщательно умылся и направился на кухню. Судя по часам, мясо и картофель должны быть готовы.  
  
Немного суперсолдатской силы, и разваренные ломтики картошки превратились в полужидкое пюре. Стив добавил шматок сливочного масла, сухой зелени, посолил и поперчил, размешал хорошенько. Попробовал на кончике ложки. Баки жадно вытянул шею, быстро облизнулся, но тут же качнулся назад, снова выпрямляясь на стуле. Куриные грудки легли на доску, острый разделочный нож легко располосовал их на мелкие волокна. Стив порубил мясо практически до фарша, добавил в пюре и еще раз перемешал.  
  
После гидровских смесей им придется около недели постепенно переходить на твердую пищу, и первые три дня в рационе должны быть только протертые овощи и мясные бульоны. Стив наизусть выучил меню, составленное специально для Баки приглашенным диетологом. А для подстраховки листок с рекомендациями занял свое место на холодильнике.  
  
— Приятного аппетита, Бак, — Стив поставил перед ним глубокую миску, наполненную на две трети. — Потом сам нальешь себе добавки, сколько надо. Сколько захочешь.  
  
Баки помедлил, дождался, пока Стив поставит на стол тарелку для себя, и тут же зачерпнул ложкой свою порцию. Сунул ее в рот и замер, закрыв глаза и страдальчески заломив брови. Его лицо приобрело какое-то удивленное, неверящее выражение. Он проглотил еду, медленно вытащил ложку изо рта, губами собирая оставшиеся мазки пюре, потом еще раз облизал ее с двух сторон, глянул расфокусированными, опьяневшими глазами на Стива и практически накинулся на еду, быстро работая ложкой, в конце жадно собрав остатки пюре из опустевшей миски пальцами и языком. Стив не остановил его.  
  
— Вкусно, Бак? — тихо спросил он.  
  
Баки угукнул в ответ, стрельнул глазами по кастрюле, и Стив тут же встал, чтобы налить ему вторую порцию. Баки вздохнул счастливо, не сводя глаз с тарелки, и принялся за еду, уже медленнее и аккуратнее, чем в первый раз.  
  
За пять дней в больнице Стив ознакомился не только с советской папкой. Сэм принес нужные книги, и он успел прочесть два десятка учебников по психологии пленных, жертвам абьюза, ПТСР, последствиям дегуманизации и прочему дерьму, с которым он не думал, что когда-нибудь столкнется так близко. И так лично.  
  
Но Баки нуждался в помощи, не подпускал к себе врачей, и пока что о регулярной психотерапии и речи не шло. Это у них единственная крупная проблема.  
  
Правительству было важнее разобраться с всплывшими данными о Гидре и двуличием Пирса. Фьюри скрылся в Европе. Так что до Баки никому нет дела, и пусть бы так оставалось подольше.  
  
А сейчас Стиву можно сосредоточиться только на Баки, помочь ему приспособиться, вспомнить прошлое (а если память вернуть будет невозможно, то принять это), найти свое место, научиться получать удовольствие от жизни.  
  
Первоочередная задача — наладить питание. Это сразу решит несколько других проблем.  
  


  
  
Новый куратор был сумасшедшим. Но это ничего, у Солдата за время его существования было несколько непредсказуемых хендлеров. Но вот конкретно этот обладал намного большей властью, чем все предыдущие. Он изучил Инструкцию, Солдат сам видел, но явно решил отказаться от многих значимых пунктов. Обычно введение новых правил и нового распорядка ничем хорошим для Солдата не заканчивалось, а притирка каждого нового пункта была долгой, болезненной и часто кровавой.  
  
Стив был не только странным куратором, он был его самым первым куратором (если воспоминания не врут) и, Солдат чувствовал, станет последним. После Стива никого не будет. Потому что после Стива не будет Солдата. Это он знал так же хорошо, как свою левую руку.  
  


  
  
Первые три дня прошли странно. Они почти не выходили из дома, приглядывались друг к другу. Баки либо сидел в своей комнате, либо ходил за Стивом по пятам. Обычно это случалось ближе к обеду и ужину, когда Стив доставал продукты и принимался за готовку. Баки садился рядом и наблюдал. Стив спрашивал, не хочет ли тот помочь, и, получив утвердительный ответ (как было во всех случаях), пододвигал к нему овощи, требующие нарезки, или мясо, или фрукты. Уже скоро можно было начать готовить другие блюда, а про надоевшее пюре забыть навсегда.  
  
Баки неплохо спал, мало разговаривал, следил за Стивом, ничего не спрашивал. Стив контролировал свое поведение, советовался с Наташей и Сэмом, пытался общаться с Баки, стараясь одновременно оставить ему достаточно личного пространства.  
  
Это были самые счастливые дни у Стива с самого момента его разморозки в две тысячи двенадцатом.  
  


  
  
Яичница с беконом — очень простое блюдо. В теории. Третья порция подгоревших, прилипших к сковороде мясных полосок отправилась в тарелку, откуда потом должна была улететь в мусор. Стив подавил желание взять щит и объяснить несчастному бекону, как следует себя вести. Нет, кухня пока что нужна ему в целости и сохранности.  
  
В холодильнике оставалось еще две невскрытых пачки. Это две попытки.  
  
— Вкусно, Стив, — с улыбкой сообщил Баки, незаметно появившись за спиной. Он один за другим отправлял подгоревшие ломтики в рот, жмурясь и облизывая металлические пальцы. — Люблю хрустящее.  
  
Ну, может, не так плохо и получилось. Стив достал упаковку яиц, молоко и пододвинул к себе блендер. Омлет — тоже очень простое блюдо.  
  


  
  
Солдат понял, что затевает куратор. Это эксперимент. Раньше на нем тестировали препараты, теперь будут тестировать еду.  
  
Солдат согласен на такие эксперименты. Желательно три раза в день, но лучше чаще.  
  


  
  
Стив скачал «Тысяча и один лучших рецептов в мире». Уничтожил телефон, когда выяснилось, что к нему есть доступ у Тони и он не стесняется комментировать покупки Стива в прямом эфире. Принял от Пеппер извинения и новый телефон, защищенный, как утверждал Джарвис, от любого прослушивания.  
  
Баки становилось лучше прямо на глазах. Память возвращалась, чаще только мелкими обрывками, отголосками слов и образов, но иногда и целыми кусками.  
  
Бывали и плохие дни, конечно. На самом деле три из пяти дней можно было назвать плохими. Баки закрывался в комнате, не отвечал, отказывался от помощи. Выглядывал только к вечеру и, будто сомневаясь в согласии, просил Стива посидеть с ним. Стив готовил горячий шоколад (он удался ему с первой попытки! Вот что значит упорство и сыворотка в крови), и они с Баки устраивались на диване, включали первый попавшийся черно-белый фильм и заворачивались вдвоем в один плед. Баки доверчиво опускал голову Стиву на плечо и расслаблялся, быстро согреваясь и засыпая под мерное бормотание с экрана.  
  
А Стив готов был закончить любую самую сложную кулинарную школу, лишь бы Баки продолжал вот так счастливо улыбаться, поедая очередной удавшийся десерт, и жмуриться от удовольствия.  
  


  
  
Солдат вспомнил, что его зовут Баки.  
  
У него было настоящее имя, по правде. Не номер, не позывной, не кличка.  
  
Баки Барнс. Два «Б». Очень красиво. Даже лучше, чем Стив Роджерс. Хотя… Нет, лучше.  
  
Он вспомнил Стива.  
  
_Он вспомнил Стива._  
  


  
  
По вечерам они с Баки оставляли побольше времени на готовку какого-нибудь нового сложного блюда, ингредиенты для которого покупали вместе, долго и с удовольствием гуляя по супермаркету или мелким лавчонкам. Придирчиво оглядывали продукты, изучая состав и внешний вид.  
  
Со дня возвращения Баки прошло три месяца, и сегодня Стив хотел приготовить кое-что действительно сложное и особенное. Баки шел между продуктовыми рядами, держа в руке телефон с открытым списком ингредиентов.  
  
— Мед.  
  
На полке стояла целая батарея разнокалиберных баночек. Гречишный, липовый, барбарисовый, подсолнечный, васильковый, ежевичный. И это еще не конец. И какой нужен?  
  
— Бак, а там сказано какой?  
  
— Просто мед.  
  
— Ладно, — Стив взял баночку василькового, думая о цвете глаз Баки. — Что дальше?  
  
Баки коснулся экрана, зачеркивая мед, и сказал:  
  
— Соевый соус, херес, имбирь молотый. Думаю, это все будет в одном отделе.  
  
Через полчаса они наконец направились к кассе. Дома Стив вытащил из холодильника утку, размораживающуюся еще со вчерашнего вечера, надел фартук и скомандовал:  
  
— Промой и обсуши бумажными полотенцами. Потом натри солью.  
  
Баки с готовностью подхватил тушку, засунул ее в раковину и включил воду. Стив поставил перед собой телефон с открытой инструкцией пошагового приготовления. Он выбрал самой простой рецепт этого блюда, и все равно казалось, что проще было бы обезвредить бомбу.  
  
Обмазанная медом, засунутая в специальный пакет утка отправилась в духовку, и Стив смог выдохнуть. Пока все правильно. Теперь надо было смешать соус. Баки сел напротив, подперев голову руками, и следил за тем, как Стив вытряхивает в миску остатки меда, соевый соус, имбирь и размешивает все это. Потом протянул руку, макнул палец в получившуюся смесь и облизал с задумчивым видом.  
  
— Ну как? — с улыбкой спросил Стив, любуясь им.  
  
Баки причмокнул, вытащив палец изо рта, и сказал:  
  
— Не уверен. Попробуй сам.  
  
А потом зачерпнул пальцем соус и поднес к Стиву.  
  
В груди глухо стукнуло, и его разом обдало жаром, щеки запылали, тепло поползло вниз, к животу и ниже. Стив взял палец в рот, глядя Баки в глаза, собрал языком смесь, не чувствуя вкуса. Баки внимательно смотрел на него, потом придвинулся, перегнувшись через стол. Зачерпнул еще соуса, слизал и притянул Стива к себе за шею, целуя.  
  
Миска с глухим звуком проехалась по столу, когда Стив качнулся к Баки, хватаясь за его плечи, целуя в ответ и чувствуя, что сейчас улетит от вкуса, от запаха, от Баки.  
  
— Так вкуснее, — шепнул Баки, быстро лизнув Стива в губы.  
  
— Бак…  
  
— Так ведь было раньше, да? — чуть слышно спросил Баки. — Я помню…  
  
— Да, Баки, мы… мы с тобой были вместе.  
  
Баки еще раз коснулся его губ, прижался щекой к щеке.  
  
— А сейчас?  
  
— И сейчас тоже, — Стив обнял его, оперевшись предплечьем о стол, не в силах отпустить Баки, чтобы обойти препятствие. — Сейчас тоже, если захочешь.  
  
— Я хочу.  
  
Стив скорее почувствовал эти слова, чем услышал, уловив движение губ на своей коже.  
  
Они целовались над столом, держась друг за друга. Баки вжался лицом в его шею, тяжело, прерывисто дыша и вцепившись пальцами в футболку. Стив осторожно касался его, ощущая ответные движения, потом накрыл рукой его плечи, второй зарылся в волосы, медленно массируя кожу.  
  
Таймер запищал, заставив Стива дернуться, а Баки отскочил от него, весь взъерошенный, и наставил на духовку пистолет, непонятно откуда появившийся в его руке.  
  
— Надо утку достать, — сказал Стив, подумав, что даже не заметил прошедшего времени. Подвинул к себе миску с соусом, опасно стоявшую на самом краю. — Давай, Бак.  
  
Пистолет отправился под стол (Стив заглянул и увидел специальные магнитные крепления), а утка переместилась на столешницу. Баки вытряхнул ее из пакета, Стив облил тушку соусом, распределив его ложкой.  
  
— Еще полчаса и будет готово.  
  
— Хорошо, — хрипло отозвался Баки, мотнув головой, мизинцем убрал попавшую в рот прядь волос и уставился на Стива поплывшим взглядом.  
  
Стив шагнул навстречу, ловя его в объятия, прижал к себе, охнув от ответной железной хватки.  
  
Утка им удалась, но Стив в этот вечер запомнил только вкус Баки.  
  


  
  
Шоколадный мусс, меренги, сливочный крем, панна-котта — в плохие дни Стив готовил сладкое. Чаще всего среди ночи, после особенно неприятных кошмаров или флешбеков они с Баки шли на кухню, включали пару маленьких желтых светильников, Стив вручал ему огромную кружку горячего какао и на скорую руку сооружал простенький десерт. Баки приходил в себя, расслаблялся, и они отправлялись в постель или же устраивались прямо на кухонном полу, бок о бок, и поедали сладкое из одной мисочки, передавая друг другу ложку и собирая вкус с губ.  
  


  
  
За следующие полгода Стив научился готовить торты, панкейки и суфле, а Баки начал ходить к психотерапевту. Фьюри вернулся в Вашингтон и первым делом предложил ему подработку в качестве Мстителя. Баки согласился, обсудив детали со Стивом.  
  
Индейка на Рождество получилась слегка кривоватой и пересоленной, но Баки заверил его, что именно такую он и любит.  
  
Стив экспериментировал с кисло-сладкими соусами к мясу, комбинируя разные ингредиенты и приправы, а Баки экспериментировал со взбитыми сливками, добавляя их на разные части тела Стива.  
  
— Стив, а ты что-нибудь делал с моей формой? — как-то раз спросил Баки.  
  
Он разложил на кровати поверх покрывала ту свою черную гидровскую форму. Стив подумал, что надо было еще давно ее выбросить. От нее только дурные воспоминания.  
  
— Ничего не делал.  
  
— И не стирал? Ну там… при девяноста градусах?  
  
— Конечно, нет, — недоуменно ответил Стив. — А в чем дело?  
  
Баки хмуро глянул на него, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— На меня штаны не налезли. А куртка уже на плечах начала трещать.  
  
Ничего удивительного. После возвращения Баки был худым, как щепка, если не истощенным. Гидра не заботилась, чтобы он был по-настоящему сыт, не говоря уж о том, что ему не давали нормально есть, как человеку. Ублюдки. В груди поднялась привычная волна ненависти, Стив прикинул, сколько еще баз Мстители не успели уничтожить и когда можно назначить следующую миссию…  
  
— Я толстый… — пробилось сквозь мысли о датах, снаряжении и транспорте.  
  
— Вовсе нет! — возмутился Стив. — Ты замечательный!  
  
Баки стянул футболку и штаны, оставшись в одних трусах, встал к ростовому зеркалу, прикрепленному к стене, и склонился к своему отражению, придирчиво рассматривая плечи и живот, поворачиваясь то одной, то другой стороной. Это надо было срочно прекращать, и Стив обнял его, притягивая к себе и оглаживая, с удовольствием ощупывая мягкие бока и целуя сзади шею. Гладкая теплая кожа волшебно ощущалась в ладонях, а круглые упругие ягодицы сладко прижались к паху. Стив прерывисто вздохнул, одной рукой обнимая Баки, а второй захватывая в горсть кожу на животе…  
  
— Вот видишь, — обреченно вздохнул Баки, печально глядя на их отражения. — Больше никаких десертов.  
  
— Бак, ну что за глупости, — Стив разжал пальцы, погладил его по животу, прикрыв ладонью небольшую складку на боку. — Ты отлично выглядишь…  
  
— А кто меня булочкой называет?  
  
— Это…  
  
— Я штаны даже на бедра натянуть не смог, не то что застегнуть. А уж задница…  
  
— Ты про эту задницу? — прошептал ему на ухо Стив, обхватывая половинки ладонями. Потискал, прослеживая большими пальцами ложбинку. Баки тихонько вздохнул, подался к нему бедрами. — По-моему, роскошная задница, самая лучшая задница…  
  
— Стив… — хрипло выдохнул Баки.  
  
Стив опустился на колени, одновременно снимая с него белье, накрыл руками ягодицы, с силой огладил, сразу разводя в стороны. Подался вперед и длинно лизнул расселину.  
  
— Твою мать, — простонал Баки, дернувшись вперед. Потом уперся в стену по бокам от зеркала, прогнулся, расставив ноги.  
  
Его член быстро вставал, упруго покачиваясь, яйца подобрались, Баки подрагивал и ахал в ответ на движения. Нежные складочки поддавались, разглаживаясь под языком, Стив толкался кончиком внутрь, прихватывал губами, обводил по кругу широкими мазками. Рот заполнял терпкий привкус пота, напряженные бедра под ладонями сжимались, Баки постанывал и тихонько качался назад.  
  
Стив нащупал ящик тумбочки, стоявшей под зеркалом, вытащил тюбик смазки. Встал, тут же подхватывая Баки под грудью, прикоснулся ко входу и вдавил внутрь два смазанных пальца, следя за Баки в зеркало. Тот со стоном выгнулся, насаживаясь, откинул голову на плечо. Стив мягко разминал мышцы, поглаживал и целовал его в щеку и шею. Распределил смазку по члену, притерся пахом к заднице.  
  
— Баки, — позвал Стив, придерживая его, прижавшись щекой к его щеке.  
  
Баки открыл глаза, глядя поплывшим взглядом на отражение. Стив направил член внутрь, медленно продавливая мышцы входа. Баки низко застонал, подался назад, насаживаясь до конца.  
  
— Посмотри на себя, — прошептал Стив, принимаясь мерно двигаться. Баки замер, прикусив губу, напряженный, выгнувшийся в руках Стива, тихо выдыхая на каждом рывке. — Посмотри, какой ты красивый. Такой потрясающий, Баки… — он сильнее толкнулся бедрами, ускоряясь, ловя губами короткие стоны и вздохи. — Нежный… хороший… я люблю тебя…  
  
Баки смотрел на их отражения широко раскрытыми глазами, одной рукой держась за руку Стива, а второй упираясь в стену. Выгибался навстречу, сорвано, хрипло дыша, прикрывал глаза, но тут же снова распахивал их, и смотрел, смотрел…  
  
— Мой ласковый, любимый мой… такой восхитительный… такой красивый… Бак, боже, я… — у Стива сорвался голос, и Баки повернул голову, поцеловал его, зарывшись пальцами в волосы.  
  
Стив задвигался резко и коротко, забрал в ладонь член Баки. Хватило десятка движений, чтобы Баки вскрикнул, до боли сжав пальцами предплечье, откинулся на Стива, хаотично вздрагивая, пока член выстреливал спермой, пачкая пальцы и зеркало.  
  
Стив аккуратно отстранился и быстро довел себя до разрядки, держа в объятии обмякшего, хрипло вздыхающего Баки. Потянул его к кровати, стащил с нее покрывало вместе с чертовой формой, которая доставляла им неприятности даже спустя столько времени. Баки со вздохом вытянулся на простыне, раскинув руки и ноги.  
  
— Будешь молочный коктейль?  
  
В Стива полетела подушка, а второй Баки накрылся сам, спрятав лицо, и яростно и неразборчиво простонал что-то в нее. Через пару минут, понежившись под поцелуями, которыми Стив покрывал его живот и грудь, он глухо сказал:  
  
— Черт с тобой, делай. Хочу черничный.  
  
— Хорошо. Булочка моя.  
  
Стив увернулся от второй подушки и сбежал на кухню, подумав, что еще можно приготовить горячих бутербродов с сыром и ветчиной. Баки их очень любит.


End file.
